


Stealth 101

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, kissing as stealth tactic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

“No, Rodney,” Sheppard snapped, pulling Rodney away from the device he was tinkering with even as the cave shook with explosions.

“Just one more…”

“We haven’t got time.” And then everything turned a strange shade of blue before silence enveloped them.

“What?” Rodney muttered, a surprised look on his face. Sheppard looked up to see Wraith pouring into the room from the two entrances and hoped that Teyla had managed to get back to the Gate and call for reinforcements.

“Where’s Ronon?” Rodney whispered harshly, but Sheppard was slightly more concerned with why the Wraith hadn’t moved towards them yet, almost as if…

“Any chance this is a cloaking device?” he whispered to Rodney, his mouth right up against the other man’s ear, his body framing Rodney from most of the Wraith. Hot breath ghosted against Rodney’s skin and he swallowed hard in order not to move towards the other man. It had been a long time since anyone had pressed themselves so close to him.

“Could be…” Rodney replied, not quite as quietly as he’d hoped and a pair of Wraith eyes darted towards their vague location.

“Stop breathing so hard,” Sheppard whispered. Incredulously Rodney was about to snap that he wasn’t the only one doing some serious heavy breathing when Sheppard pulled him into a kiss so breathtaking that words simply refused to align themselves. The Wraith who had been eyeing their position slunk out and signalled for the others to follow. Precious seconds followed as Sheppard kept up the kiss until the crackle of the radio pulled them apart. Rodney glanced up at him but before he could ask any of a hundred questions Sheppard’s expression was blank and he was issuing orders to Ronon and signalling for Rodney to do something to disable the device.

Rodney did as he was told, but promised himself that when they got back home, they were going to have a serious conversation about the proper implementation of stealth tactics.


End file.
